Escape
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: What happens years after Rizzles gets together and they get bored? **One Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own R&I**

Jane loved Maura. She loved her. They had been together for what seemed like a lifetime. They got passed Casey, the baby, Hoyt, the denial, everything. This included all the lovers that were wrong, and would never be considered right for either woman.

It had gotten boring now. The baby now 5 years old things seemed to go stale, a bit early for the 7 year itch.

Jane was sleepy, contemplating, thinking, and reflecting, watching her wife breathe next to her. It was a slump. Still, she couldn't help herself from looking on the newspaper. Her IPad glowing, Maura stirred slightly but Jane calmed her. She always knew how to calm her. She read something. It caught her eye. It was in the personal column, a letter type of format.

She hadn't known Maura wrote it. That Maura was just as bored. Through work and the child it all seemed so pre planned. Maura liked that but there was an excitement that lacked such as when they first began their relationship.

The letter said:

_I'm tired of wine. I want a pina colada once in a while and whished my significant other would realize that._

_They still try to get me to go to yoga. I hate it now. It's just not the same. I used to go just so I could see the, but now? There's nothing left of my love of it because I fell out of love._

_I don't want someone to over think because I do that enough. It's funny they say I talk too much._

_Give me someone with half a brain and I'd be happy. They were usually so relaxed about everything, they used to understand that but through the years something was lost._

_I just want something completely different. I want adventure, a new life, something that will never remind me of them and our previous life together._

_I want someone to make love to me again, not just have sex when convenient, in the back of cool caves, with white noise playing in the background._

_If you want this, write back, please, I'm the person you've always wanted._

Maura knew she shouldn't have, when she wrote and submitted that, but she couldn't help herself.

Neither thought of each other, it was bad on both parts, but there was nothing new going on between them anymore. There was no romance; it was, needless to say boring. The two wanted new beginnings.

Neither knew that Jane would answer the Ad Maura put out.

Destiny had a plan one may suppose.

She may have not been one of those famous writers that are well known around the world, through history, but even Jane felt proud of her words. She was not an Eliot, or Shakespeare, or even the "to manly for words" Hemingway, but she tried.

Jane's answer read:

_I would love a new drink, and to smell newly fallen rain out on the horizon. I personally hate health food as of now, how about a burger? We have to meet, by tomorrow probably that would be best. I'm tired of hiding; I just want to start a new chapter. We could meet at The Dirty Robber, talk there, work everything out. Meet you around lunch time. I'll be the one holding a single yellow rose. I hope you enjoy cliché._

Jane hoped the other person could hear the sarcasm.

When Maura read the response she could not help but laugh.

Neither knew it was the other, irony at its best, life at its best.

Jane wanted this to work out, she wanted to hold onto something, and she needed some anchor to. She loved her family, but still, this was different. Hopes were high, her heart beat fast, palms sweaty, breathing shallow.

New, she needed new.

That's when she walked in. The little breathing that was occurring stopped in its tracks.

Her smile, the curve of her body and face, those wonderful and pure eyes, betraying them both and showing herself in true fashion. The realization and reaction occurred instantaneously.

It was Maura, HER Maura, her wife.

Maura slightly laughed a smirk appearing on her face. "It's- aw- it's just you."

Jane stammered out- "M-Maura what? Y-you? How was I supposed to know?"

Maura raised her eyebrows, "Know what honey?"

"That-you wanted…."

"More?"

"Yeah. This is bad huh? ALMOST as bad as when we both made online dating profiles and accidently got paired with each other!"

They both laughed at this memory, they looked in each other's eyes.

"So how about we take this as a sign?" Questioned Jane.

"You can't get away me and I can't get away from you…"

"The universe telling us, just to be…"

"We can work on it…"

Maura was holding Jane's hand across the booth and rubbing her thumb across the back, something she learned long ago that Jane enjoyed and found very erotic.

"I'm sorry Jane…"

"Me too Maur…"

Jane then stood up never letting go of her wife's hand and walked next to her, never losing her gaze either.

"So, let's start over, I am Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli and I want to run away with you what do you say?"

"I would respond that I am Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles, and I would love to."

With that they left the bar, realizing that everything eventually always does come full circle.

**INSPIRED BY A PROMPT IN RIZZLES THE TAG, I always loved this song and thought it would be cute! I really wanted to write it! I personally am never one for cheating and would never condone it but I mean of course they would cheat on each other WITH EACH OTHER! Listen to Escape (The Pina Colada Song) before/after/during listening if you wish!**


End file.
